The Story of the Weasleys
by macawtopia
Summary: A day in the life of the Weasleys. Hermione tells her children the story of how she and Ron met, became friends and then fell in love, and discovers that he remembers things differently than she does…
1. Rise and Shine!

It was the beginning of a beautiful summer's day; the sun shone, the blue birds sang, and Hermione had just finished putting some chocolate chip cookies into the oven her mother had given her as a wedding gift.

See, even though her husband always mocked her for it, but Hermione just _loved_ to bake 'the muggle way'. She believed that it taught her family some patience when they were forced to wait for meals, and patience, she believed, was something that most wizards were deprived of as they could whip their wands out and finish most tasks in seconds.

The other reason Hermione loved muggle baking was that the food actually seemed to turn out far better than when she used magic. Hermione just hadn't been able to get used to magical cooking, despite Molly Weasley's best efforts.

After having set the time on the oven and leaving the cookies to bake, Hermione went upstairs to wake her two lazy children and her even lazier husband. She tip toed into Rose's room first, knowing that her six year old daughter was the easiest to wake of the three.

She silently crept to her Rosie's bedside and ran her fingers through the girl's soft auburn curls. When that failed to rouse her daughter, Hermione went to her Rose's window, and opened the curtains. Sunshine streamed in and her daughter's sky blue eye's opened.

"Close the sun, mum." Rose grumbled sleepily.

"Close the sun? Rose." Hermione Weasley put her hands on her hips and gave her daughter a stern look. She was not as big of a perfectionist as she had been while she was a schoolgirl, but she could not allow her children's language skills to become as bad as Ron's.

"I meant close the curtains, mum, you know that!" Rose snapped irritably. Clearly she was annoyed and tired, but she _was_ now fully awake, so Hermione pulled her out of bed and ignoring Rose's protests she sent her off to brush her teeth and shower.

One down, two to go.

Hermione decided to tackle her son next. She went to Hughey's room and picked the little four year old right up out of bed. He didn't bother protesting, he was too tired, so instead Hughey opened his tiny mouth and yawned, enveloping his mother with that wonderful scent of morning breath. Hermione wrinkled her nose and carried the boy to the lavatory to brush his teeth.

Sighing, Hermione then surrendered herself to the inevitable. She had to go and wake Ron.

When she entered the bedroom, she had had all intentions of roughly shaking him awake or pushing him out of bed, if that failed. But of course, she didn't. When she saw him slumbering, he had looked too peaceful to disturb. His messy ginger hair fell over his forehead and his face held an expression of pure innocent bliss. Hermione smiled at the sleeping form of her husband. Then he snored.

Hermione turned around and laughed to herself. Even in his sleep Ron had managed to ruin a perfect moment.

She walked into her children's bathroom and saw them both brushing their little white pearls fervently. They had both gotten their excellent dental hygiene habits (and in Rose's case, obsession) from Grandma and Grandpa Granger, the dentists.

Hermione smiled at her children, and said, "Darlings, would you two like to help me with something after you are done brushing?

Rose eyed her mother suspiciously, spit the toothpaste from her mouth into the sink and asked

"Like what?"

Hermione smiled mischievously, and then tried to hide this smile from her children when she said, "Nothing important really, I'd just like you to help me wake your father..."

And Rose's eyes lit up. Grabbing her brother's arm, she dragged him out towards their parents' room saying, "Come on Hughey! Let's go and jump on Daddy…"

As Hermione went downstairs, and heard several giggles and a loud "Aaargh! Whazzgoinngon? When I catch you I'll cut you up and feed you two to _Crookshanks_!" followed by more giggles coming from the bedroom above her, she couldn't help but laugh to herself. She absolutely _loved_ weekend mornings.

٭

Hey guys! Please click that little button underneath these words and leave a review to tell me what you thought, and give me advice on how I could improve.


	2. Waiting for Cookies

Woah, have I ever learned my lesson. The HP fandom is so much more competitive than the last one I wrote for. Post a story in the morning, and by the afternoon it's on page 3 and forgotten! No worries though, most of the stories here are amazing, I'm in awe.

٭

Later, after all members of the Weasley household were properly awake and eating a pancake breakfast, Hermione announced that a huge misfortune had befallen them.

"Ron, yesterday, before I went to work I saw a _gnome_ in the yard."

Ron's pancake loaded fork froze halfway to his mouth and Ron looked at his wife worriedly. He knew where this was going, and he didn't like it. "Oh, is that right Hermione? That's too bad as they can be nasty little buggers, they always eat the vegetables from the family vegetable garden. Good thing we don't have one! That reminds me, I really ought to go and get some vegetables…"

He rose from his seat and made a beeline for the door, but Hermione beat him to it. "Actually, Ron, we have plenty of vegetables. In fact we are having nothing but cooked vegetables for dinner tonight" This statement caused two of four of the Weaselys to make disgusted faces, one to gag loudly, and the last Weasley frowned at her family, before continuing her speech. "Ron, seeing as it's a Saturday and you aren't busy, would you mind going outside and removing the gnomes from the yard?"

Ron grimaced; this was what he had been afraid of. "Fine, _dear_, I'll go and spend my _only day off from work_ outside removing the ruddy _dung headed_ gnomes while my lovely family sits inside and relaxes.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you dear! Well go on, don't just stand there!" And with that she kissed him quickly (Rose and Hughey both exclaimed "gross!") and pushed him out the door.

Just seconds after Ron left, Hermione noticed the faint scent of partially baked chocolate chip cookies come wafting in from the kitchen. Unfortunately for her, Rose and Hughey noticed it too. Hughey smiled a big toothy smile and said "Cookies! Bye bye." and he promptly waddled off to the kitchen to investigate.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and then sprang after him and whisked him back to the family room. "Darling, they aren't done yet."

Rose groaned loudly and clutched at her stomach "When will they be done mum? I'm starving!"

"No you're not, don't talk rubbish." Hermione scolded, "You just ate breakfast! In any case, they'll be done in an hour, including the time they take to cool."

"I don't need to wait for them to cool, mum! I'll eat them fresh from the oven!" Rose implored, "I don't mind, really…"

Hermione just laughed and shook her head. "No dear, you're going to have to wait. How about I tell you two a story to help pass the time?"

Hughey nodded, shouted "Stowy!" and allowed Hermione to pull him into her lap. Rose too gave a resigned "Fine I'll wait" and plopped down on the cream leather sofa by the light filled window, facing her mother. Hermione beamed at her, "Rose, since you are being such a _good_ and _patient_ girl, I'll let you pick the story."

Without skipping a beat, Rose said, "I want to hear the story of how you met dad! Aunty Ginny told me that Mr. Harry saved her from a giant snake when they were little! And from a freaky book! Then I asked her how a book could be freaky and she didn't tell me. Then James said that all books were freaky, and when I said that I liked books, he called me freaky too! He laughed at me and made me cry…"

To Hermione, Rose looked as though she may be on the verge of tears again, so she interrupted her, "James isn't clever enough to understand the importance of books, that's all dear. Now, back to the story. A long time ago, when I was a little girl, a strange letter appeared at the door. It told my parents and me that I was really a witch and that I had magical powers. So, to learn how to use my powers, I was sent to Hogwarts, a school of magic. I went there by train, and on that train ride, I made two of the best friends I've ever had"


	3. How They became Friends

"Now, back to the story." Hermione said, "A long time ago, when I was a little girl, a strange letter appeared at the door. It told my parents and me that I was really a witch and that I had magical powers. So, to learn how to use my powers, I was sent to Hogwarts, a school of magic. I went there by train, and on that train ride, I made two of the best friends I've ever had."

Here Hughey gave a cute giggle and said, "Daddy and Hawy wite? Hermione beamed and petted her son's brown curls. She knew that he was not yet able to say "r" and used a "w" sound instead. It was a sweet, but incorrect habit which Hughey seemed incapable of breaking. "Yes Hughey, I _am_ talking about your father and Harry. So on the train I met a boy with brown hair who had lost his toad, and I decided to help him find it. I went from compartment to compartment asking about it , and in the third compartment I checked, there were two boys who were stuffing themselves full of sweets from the train's trolley. One of them, a boy with red hair and many freckles, had his wand raised as if he were going to do a spell.'

Rose smiled knowingly, "That was dad, wasn't it mum. So the other boy _must_ have been Uncle Harry." Hermione nodded, slightly irked. Her daughter could be a bit of a know it all at times. "Yes Rose, but don't interrupt."

She continued telling the story from where she had left off. "I had been curious to learn the sort of magic other students knew, so I asked to see what he was casting. Unfortunately, it was just some nonsense spell he had made up, and I told him so. Then I noticed the other boy, and realized that it was Harry Potter. He was quite famous then, you know, and I told him that too. After that let them know that I hoped to be in Gryffindor and I think I told them that they should get ready for school after that. Then I left them to continue the hunt for the toad. Gosh I really didn't think about them much after that did I? I didn't like them too much in any case. I wonder what would happen if I went back and told myself that I would end up married to…"

Then Hermione realized that she had been talking to herself rather than to her children, she had gotten lost in memories. She shook her head to clear it, and said, "Well, the point is that that is how your father and I met. On the train ride to Hogwarts."

Rose frowned, "If you didn't like him, how'd you end up married to him?"

"Oh, don't worry Rose, we became friends right after that. Just a month later actually…"

Here, Hermione was interrupted yet again, this time by Ron bursting in and exclaiming, "They're all gone Hermione!" She blinked and asked, "Who's all gone?" Ron looked bemused, "The _gnomes _Hermione. The _gnomes _are all gone."

"Oh right! The gnomes are gone. Thank you, Ron. Now could you please sit there quietly, I'm telling a story. Now children, your father, Harry and I didn't become friends until October of our first year at Hogwarts. We…"

But she couldn't continue because Ron began to laugh loudly.

"Oh, yeah! I remember the day we became friends! Ok, kids I'll finish this story. It was Halloween of our first year, and your mum was bawling in the bathroom for some reason, I think it was because she lost a piece of homework, and then a 20 foot mountain troll came into the lavatory and attacked her with a gigantic club!"

Hughey's eyes looked as wide as dinner plates and he crawled over to Ron's side of the sofa so he could hear better, and Rose looked at her mum in awe.

"You saw a troll?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes dear, but it was 10 feet tall, not 20, and I was _not_ bawling over homework. And after the troll entered the bathroom, your father locked me in with it." Ron nearly dropped little Hughey (who was now nestled in his arms) in shock.

"I did not! I thought you locked yourself in some how!"

Rose looked from her mother to her father and then burst into loud tears.

"What's wrong Rosy?" Ron asked. He was feeling some fatherly concern for his daughter's mental health. She sniffled and said,

"Daddy, you tried to _kill_ mommy!" At this comment, Ron began snorting with laughter and Hermione looked at her young son with worry. Hughey tended to copy everything his elder sister did, and sure enough, seconds later he began to wail as well, and ask for Ron to put him down so that he could "save mommy". Hermione sighed, she had hoped that story time would calm down her children, but it was doing just the opposite...

٭

Ok, to clear up any confusion you may or may not have had, the character _Hughey_ is really _Hugo_. I just thought that the name Hughey was cuter. Oh, and guys, please review!


	4. Hughey, the Brave Warrior

After 10 minutes spent comforting their children, Hermione it out an exasperated sigh, "Listen to me! Ron didn't try to kill me. He and Harry didn't realize that I was still in the bathroom. It was an accident!"

Ron grinned and their children stopped crying in seconds. "Well what happened after that?" Rose asked impatiently, "_Obviously_ mum didn't die."

Hermione nodded. "You're quite right dear, I didn't. After Ron and Harry locked me in the lavatory with the troll, they heard me scream, and came rushing in to save me."

"Yeah, and we saw her hiding in a stall with the troll standing over her, his club raised high above his head, ready to strike." Ron recalled, "Harry and I tried to stop it by throwing bits of broken, err, bathroom at it, and we finally got its attention by yelling at it. Then Harry, being the nutter that he was, jumped on the great brute's back and shoved his wand up its nose. Naturally, the troll didn't like that at all, so he got ready to smash Harry with his club, and that's when…"

Hermione cut in, "That's when Ron became a true hero, and when I decided to become his friend. He saved both Harry and me by levitating the troll's club and dropping it down on the beast's head, and knocking it out."

Rose, Hughey and Ron looked at her with amazement. Ron, who was still trying to process the fact that Hermione had called him a "true hero" asked, "Really?" Hermione nodded, "Really."

Ron puffed out his chest and said, "Yes children, I was a hero, and from then on your mum, Harry and I were inseparable. Right Mione?"

"No Ron, actually we fought a great deal. Especially in third year."

"We did? What happened in third year? It wasn't SPEW was it?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"No? No wait, it was the whole Yule ball thing wasn't it."

Hermione looked exasperated, annoyed and amused all at the same time when she said, "No Ron! That was fourth year! Third year we were fighting because I bought Crookshanks, and you blamed him for eating your rat. Also you and Harry were upset that I had gone and gotten some broomstick of his confiscated."

"It was a FIREBOLT Hermione! I remember that! You went and sent the _best broomstick anyone could ever have_ to McGonagall, and right before a _major Quidditch match_ too. You can't honestly blame Harry and me for getting bloody angry!"

"RON! Mind your language! For goodness sakes, it was just a broomstick."

"Mommy?" came a meek little voice from Ron's arms, "Is the story over?"

Hermione smiled at her little son who was now trying to place his entire fist in his mouth, with no success. "Of course it isn't Hughey. After we became friends, we had many exiting adventures. We battled dragons, giant spiders, three headed dogs, inferi, basalisks, dementors, death eaters, and each other."

Rose grinned, "Will I do that kind of stuff when I go to Hogwarts?" Ron laughed, and started to say, "Probabl…" But Hermione interrupted him by giving him a stern look and saying, "No dear, you will be smarter than we were and you will _stay safe_ when you are at Hogwarts. So, which adventure would you like to hear about?"

"How you fell in love!" Rose shouted.

Hermione, who was feeling rather scandalized asked, "Where on Earth did you get an idea like that?"

Rose grinned sheepishly, "I sort of read one of the books you keep in your room, you know, the ones you said I shouldn't read, and well, I sort of read about what love is."

Hermione closed her eyes. What had her innocent little girl read? "What book was it, dear?"

" A Midsummer Night's Dream, abridged and revised edition"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione said, "Oh, good. So you learned that love is when people care about each other very much?"

"Yup."

"Good, then I suppose Ron and I can tell you about…"

THUNK, "WAAAAAHHHHH, MOMMY, DADDY! AAAAHHH!"

Ron and Hermione and Rose raced into the kitchen to find Hughey sitting on the white tiled floor beside a red bunched up piece of fabric, and wailing his heart out. Clearly, he had left the family room, and tried to climb the kitchen table by holding on to the scarlet table cloth, and then the table cloth had slipped off of the table with him still clinging to it.

Ron kneeled down beside his bawling son and said, "Hughey. What did you promise me yesterday?"

"Hughey pwomised that… I fowgot."

Ron took Hughey in his arms and said, "You promised me that you would be a brave warrior, and I said that if you did, I would get you a proper broomstick, remember? Well, do you think that brave warriors cry?"

Hughey, still sniffling, shook his curly brown head.

"Well then, are you going to keep on crying?"

Hughey wiped his little blue eyes, and said, "No"

Ron grinned, picked up his now calm son, and the entire family walked back to the family room to hear the story of how Ron and Hermione fell in love.

٭

Alright guys, I should have the last installment up soon, so check back often! Also, don't forget to review!


	5. How They fell in Love

Here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoy it, and please remember to reveiw, regardless of what you thought. Constructive criticism is, after all, just as helpful as praise!

٭

Rose sat down on the cream leather sofa beside her mother, and Ron settled himself into a matching leather arm chair with Hughey in his lap.

"Well, let's see" Hermione began," I think that I was in love with your father long before he fell in love with me, during our fourth year..."

"No way, are you serious?" Ron exclaimed," Well it guess it doesn't matter really, as we started going out in sixth year. What's wrong Hermione?" he asked all of a sudden.

For Hermione now looked as if she had been punched in the stomach. She said, "Ron, we weren't going out in sixth year, we weren't even considering it in sixth year!"

"Are you sure? 'Cause I seem to remember that we both had very complicated love lives that year…"

"Yes! We did! But not with each other!! _I_ went out with McLaggen, remember him? Tall, stocky, he was the Gryffindor keeper when you got poisoned?"

"Who?" asked Ron.

"I'm hungwy, awe the cookies done?" asked Hughey

"You never mentioned a McLaggen! You don't still love him, do you?" asked Rose.

"I want COOKIES" shouted Hughey.

"TOO BAD!" shouted Rose.

"STOW IT!" shouted Ron.

Hermione sighed, and then answered everything in the order it had been asked, "Ron, Mclaggen was the keeper who grabbed a beaters club in the middle of a match and hit Harry in the head with a bludger, Hughey there are ten minutes left before the cookies will be done, Rose, I do not now, nor did I ever love McLaggen, and Ron, don't use language like 'stow it' in front of the kids."

The three Weasleys who were addressed let out a simultaneous "Oh" and allowed Hermione to continue.

"Back to sixth year Ron, you went out with that bubble brain Lavender Brown."

Ron frowned slightly, "Didn't I go out with her in fourth year?"

"NO! You didn't go out with _anybody _fourth year. Don't you remember? You were mad that someone had asked me to the Yule Ball before anyone had asked you."

"Didn't I end up going with that gorgeous Patil girl? What was her name…Pansy? No… it was _Priya_, wasn't it."

"Padma, actually Ron." Hermione couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of gladness that Ron had forgotten the girl's name. It proved that even in fourth year, Ron had paid more attention to Hermione than to other girls, no matter how pretty they were."

"Oh. Anyways, you were saying something about how we didn't get off in sixth year?"

"Ron, we didn't even get _along_ for most of sixth year. We fell in love the year after."

"Oh come off, Mione, we weren't in _school_ the year after that, and I'm positive that our first kiss was at Hogwarts."

Hermione groaned, and actually sounded rather hysterical when she said, "That was because we were looking for the horcru…er…diadem at Hogwarts! Oh, how could you forget, Ron!" Here, a tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. How could Ron say he loved her, and not remember this?

"Mommy, why awe you cwying?" asked innocent little Hughey. He and Ron both rose out of the cream leather armchair to comfort Hermione.

Hughey hugged her knee, as that was the highest part of her he could reach, and Ron gently lifted Hermione up off of the couch and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It was the day of the final battle." said Ron in a quiet voice, "We had just gotten back from the Chamber of Secrets, where we had gone to get basilisk fangs to destroy the Hufflepuff cup and the rest of Voldemort's things, when we found Harry. Then I said something about how we needed to get the house elves out because it would be cruel to order them to die for us, and that's when you…"

But he was interrupted by the real Hermione sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. It was just like before, the only way an onlooker would be able to tell that they were any older than they had been the first time would be that Hermione was now slightly taller, and that she now wore a shining diamond and ruby ring on her finger. They swayed slowly, and Ron smiled slightly in the kiss because Hermione tasted suspiciously of cookie dough. "How could you ever think, even for a moment, that I'd forgotten?" Ron whispered softly to her. She had just opened her mouth to reply, when they both heard a loud…

"OI! There are guests waiting to be greeted here!"

Startled, both Ron and Hermione broke apart. Since they were looking over each other's shoulders in opposite directions, they each saw different things. Hermione saw a grinning Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, and Albus standing by their open front door, and Ron saw Hughey pretending to gag at the sight of his parents kissing, and Rose sitting in the family room and scribbling frantically in her little notebook, apparently writing down everything that had just happened between her parents. Ron raised an eyebrow at her, and wondered for the second time that day whether or not his child was mentally sound.

"Hey Harry" Ron began, turning to face his guests, "How's…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The oven beeped loudly, and Rose and Hughey froze. They looked at each other, shouted, "COOKIES" in unison, and scrambled into the kitchen.

James, Lily and Albus quickly caught on and followed them in, cursing themselves for not acting faster, which left the boring old parents standing alone in the hallway.

Ron and Hermione were feeling rather awkward about how Harry and Ginny had found them, but they needn't have bothered really. Harry simply grinned at them and said, "Cookies, eh? Well then why in the name of Merlin aren't we in the kitchen yet?"

And the two couples walked arm in arm to the kitchen, and retrieved the much awaited chocolate chip cookies, smiling all the way.

THE END


End file.
